


Muppets in Love

by islolzaword



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Deperate woman who can't take no for an answer, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islolzaword/pseuds/islolzaword
Summary: What happens when Chrissie and Rebecca show up in the pub demanding to know who Robert loved more? Some woman just can't take no for an answer and Robert puts them in their place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get this out of my head and had to write it. Tell me what you think in the comments! :D

“I can’t believe you sometimes!” Aaron shouted as Robert followed him through the door into the back room of the pub, “First you tell Marlon he’s a frickin giraffe and then you go and call Charity a slapper!” Aaron turned to look at his fiancé who was trying his hardest to not laugh his head off. He was trying so hard and it honestly looked like he was suffocating from holding his breath for so long. 

Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed, “You’re not even sorry about it!” Robert couldn’t help it any longer and just burst into a fit of laughter. 

“I’m sorry Aaron!” he cried, “I’m just so…” he smirked

“You’re drunk. I know” Aaron said dismissively as he stressfully ran a hand through his hair. Robert just gave him a 10-watt smile and moved closer to the man he loved. He held out his arms wanting to wrap them around his fiancé but was only met with a shove to the shoulder.

“I don’t want you near me right now” Aaron said in an annoyed tone. Robert sighed and took a step back.

“Don’t be like that. I’m sorry alright”

“You insult half my family and then expect me to forgive you just like that” Robert smirked

“Have you seen the size of your family?” he jokingly stated, “I’d say two people is a lot less than half your family” he continued, “Come on, they’ll get over it. And I know you will too, so let’s just cut to the chase” he said as he tried again to embrace the younger man.

Aaron rolled his eyes but turned towards Robert anyway. 

“It’s not that” he said quietly as he looked into his eyes. He could still smell the lager on Robert’s breath as he held onto the lapels of his blazer. “They’re going to be your family soon as well and I just want you all to get along.” 

“Please, you hardly ever get on with Charity” 

“Still, I want them to accept you as part of the family and that’s not going to happen if you go around saying things like…” he paused, “I heard you go down faster than a drunk bitch on a pogo stick” Aaron saying that only managed to elicit another round of laughter from Robert.

“Come on! You know I can’t be held accountable for what I say after the 8th round.” Aaron shook his head and couldn’t help breaking out into a grin. 

“You’re an absolute muppet, you know that right” Robert stopped and looked at him as if he was thinking about it. It took a few seconds for him to nod his head.

“Yeah, you tell me enough times I think it’s practically tattooed on my forehead.” Aaron smirked. Robert looked at him then. Really looked at him. The smile on his face was the greatest thing he could have asked for, and the fact that it was him who was putting it there just made his heart swell. He loved this man more than anyone he’d ever known. It used to scare him. Actually, it used to terrify him. But now he was ready. Ready to make it known to everybody that this man was his. His to hold, his to cherish, his to be with through better or for worse. It was cheesy, and cliché but he’d never heard words that rang truer than those when he thought about spending the rest of his life with Aaron. 

“I am sorry” he said softly then. “I know it means a lot to you, me getting on with everyone. I promise to be better. And I promise to be less of Muppet if I can help it” Aaron smiled at him, moving in to give him a chaste kiss. 

“I don’t think you can but it’s the thought that counts” he stated with a smirk and Robert just shook his head in amusement. 

“Come on. Let’s get back into the pub. Maybe if you beg her, Charity won’t try and strangle you for at least another hour” they grinned at each other then left the back room. However, as they stepped through to the pub they were met with a massive scene that they hadn’t expected. 

Rebecca was stood in the middle of the pub with a big massive bruise on the side of her face. Chrissie wasn’t that far away from her, with her hair in a state of disarray and a big gash on the side of her face. They were staring each other down, both with a demeanor more threatening than that of a bull seeing red. 

They all seemed to notice that Aaron and Robert had entered into the pub. They switched their attention from each other to the two men who were now standing behind the bar with looks of confusion etched onto their features. 

“What the heck did we miss?” Robert said dubiously. There was laughter coming from one of the booths and as they turned their heads, realized it was coming from Kerry and Tracy who seemed to be drunker than Robert was. 

“Why don’t you ask him then?” Chrissie spat at her sister in what seemed like seething hatred. Well shit, thought Aaron. Trust them to walk in on a sister’s tiff that unsurprisingly had something to do with his fiancé. This was getting ridiculous. They were beyond looking desperate now. He sighed as he turned himself to face Robert to shake his head and roll his eyes. 

“Ask me what?” Robert asked, still with that confused look on face. Chrissie scoffed and turned from looking at Rebecca to her ex - husband. 

“She seems to have it in her head that you loved her more than you loved me.” Robert scoffed. Were they serious? Did neither of them have any self-respect. Is this really what they were choosing to argue about. He looked to Aaron with his eyes wide in disbelief. Aaron just looked bored, although was raising an eyebrow to see if his fiancé would actually answer the question. 

Charity was behind the bar and looked thoroughly amused. This was all the pay back she needed to get back at Robert. To witness him being in the crossfire between the White sisters. He looked at her, looking for some kind of backup. She just raised her arms, as if saying that she was playing no part in the drama that was happening in front of them. 

He shrugged and turned to look at the sisters again, “Does it even matter?” he said exasperatedly. Chrissie sneered and looked at her ex with disdain. 

“I think the least you could do is enlighten us with what goes through that sick head of yours.” Robert scoffed

“Oh so you wanna know about me picturing Aaron naked then do you?” Aaron opened his eyes wide and slapped a hand to his mouth to stop him from bursting into laughter right there on the spot. Chrissie and Rebecca just looked at the pair with absolute disbelief. 

“Robert!” Aaron chastised, although he was starting to thoroughly enjoy the exchange taking place before him. 

Robert just turned to look at him and smirked.

“8th round remember” he joked and Aaron just shook his head and diverted his attention to the roof as he stretched his arms behind his neck, holding back his laughter and Robert turned back to the sisters. 

“Or maybe you’d rather hear about the way I like picturing myself running my hands through that fluffy hair of his, you know when he doesn’t overload on the hair gel.” Chrissie screwed up her face in confusion. Rebecca was standing beside her, clearly looking distressed as Robert continued on talking. “How about the fact that when nobody else is looking I like to look at him and think of all the things I wanna do to him when we’re alone?” Aaron’s eyes shot up again as Robert continued to speak.

“Or if that’s too sensual for you, how about the fact that when we are alone I like to look into his eyes and appreciate the little things, like how his eyes may seem blue but when you’re looking at them really close, they’re the darkest shade of green. Or when he’s stressed his forehead crinkles and it just makes me smile because it’s the greatest thing I have ever seen” Aaron’s cheeks were turning red as Robert turned to face him. Everyone in the pub was listening in now as they heard Robert go on about the things that he loved the most about Aaron. 

Chrissie and Rebecca just stood and watched as they looked at the two men. They were obviously in love and their argument now seemed redundant. 

“I love how when we’re in public he acts like this big tough guy but when it’s just the two of us he’s the softest lad you’ll ever know. He loves watching the cooking channel and hates it when I don’t put enough milk in his tea.” Aaron looks into his eyes, captivated by the words coming from Roberts mouth. “Maybe you’d like to hear about when he said he loved me for the first time in 18 months and it honestly made me want to break. The fact that this man here could ever love a man like me just makes me think I’ve been stuck in a dream I don’t ever want to wake up from.” 

Aaron didn’t want to look away. He was aware that other people in the pub were watching them now but he didn’t care. Nothing in the world could make him love this man any more than he did at that moment. “When we kiss I get beard rash, but I never care because I’m kissing Aaron. I’m kissing the man I’m going to spend the rest of life with and nothing else matters because it just feels so right. Our bodies just fit together so right.” Aaron was blushing again because this information was too intimate for the middle of the pub. But he didn’t want to stop Robert. He couldn’t find the words to tell him to stop. Because what he was saying was lighting up his world, like they were the only two in it. They were the only two to exist in that moment. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else was important. 

“I know I say I hate it when he slurps his milk in the morning, or when he stains his shirt making tea, or when he uses Doug’s old hankies, but it just cements my love for him even more, because... because he’s my dirty little grease monkey” Aaron smirks as Robert looks at him and smiles, looking deep into his eyes. 

He then turned back to look at Chrissie and smirked. Both her and Rebecca were looking at him with tortured looks on their faces. 

“Is that what you wanted me to tell you?” he asked nonchalantly “I can’t tell either of you that I loved you more than the other because neither of you compare to this man stood beside me.” Aaron’s heart almost burst as he saw the two woman look at them, both in despair. 

Chrissie was the first to break the silence, “I was your wife” she said as if she was about to burst into tears. Aaron scoffed. This was just getting hopeless now. 

“Yeah and I’m his fiancé” Aaron spoke up. “He stopped loving you the moment he knew he wanted me” Robert grinned, watching as Aaron took control of the situation. Then Aaron turned to Rebecca who up till now still hadn’t said anything. 

“And you think he ever loved you? He chose your sister over you. Then he chose me over her. So I wonder where that puts you in his ranks. Seriously…” Aaron looked between both woman “Go and fight over a man who you might actually have a chance with because right now both of you just look sad.” Aaron turned to Charity, done with the conversation as he asked for a pint. Robert smirked then went and sat next to him. 

Everybody seemed to think that the show was over as they went back to doing their own thing. Rebecca and Chrissie were still standing there, not saying anything. Not really comprehending what the heck had just happened. That was when Rebecca wiped away a tear from her face and looked at Chrissie.

“See, he never even loved you.” Chrissie looked at the woman with pity in her eyes.

“For god’s sake Rebecca. Did you not just hear anything they just said? Get over him!” 

“You don’t understand what we had!” She turned to Robert then. “You expect me to believe that you never loved me? We had something special and you know it!” Robert rolled his eyes. Was she serious?

“I don’t think you even understood what you had” Aaron said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his pint. 

“Fine” Rebecca stated. “If that’s how you want it” tears were pouring down her face now. She walked over to the bar and grabbed Jimmy’s pint that was in front of the man.

“Hey!” he protested as Rebecca walked over to Robert with the glass.

“If you can’t accept what we were then I guess I wish you all the best for your future with your beloved Aaron. Don’t come crying to me when it all goes south.” Robert rolled his eyes, and just as she was about to pour the pint all over him Charity grabbed one of the hoses from behind the bar and sprayed it all over Rebecca. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake. Stop with the drama and get out of my bar. Especially if your gonna threaten one of my own.” Robert looked up at Charity with shock at her words. She just looked at him and winked. 

Everybody was laughing as Chrissie rolled her eyes and started steering Rebecca out of the pub.

“You’re such a stupid tramp” she said as the sisters ignited their row as they ventured out the doors. 

Robert looked at Charity and nodded. 

“Thanks, I know I didn’t deserve that after what I said earlier” She nodded back.

“Well if you’re marrying a dingle I guess you’re part of the family. And we protect our own.” She stated confidently. Robert smiled and turned to look at Aaron who was grinning from ear to ear. 

“Did you mean everything you said?” he asked. Robert nodded his head.

“Yes you muppet”

“You were the muppet!”

“Am I now? After the speech I just made and all?”

“Yeah! You basically told everyone about our sex life!” Robert smirked and only shrugged his shoulders. He looked down at his pint.

“I meant it. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone”

“Good” Aaron said with a heart-warming grin emerging onto his features. Robert looked at him with a smug smile.

“Aren’t you going to say it back?” Aaron rolled his eyes and let out a breath of air. He shook his head with a massive grin on his face.

“Robert Sugden. I love you, even when you are being a Muppet”

“Good” Robert said as he finished off the last remaining drops of his pint. He then looked at Aaron with a knowing look, desperate to get him alone. 

“Now what was that about our sex life?”


End file.
